All Amputated
by Sarruby
Summary: When the squad extracted Eren from the Titan body after those experiments, they accidentally severed all his limbs. The aftermath involves a lot of caring and swearing. Thank goodness his limbs will regenerate - eventually.


AN: So that series of experiments that happened? Well, let's just say the last one didn't go quite as planned.

SnKSnKSnKSnKSnKSnK

"Eren, can you heeeaar me?" Hanji shouted.

Eren's titan form was only 10 meters this time. It wasn't even complete. Hanji was a little concerned.

With no orders, Mikasa jumped down from the cliff and swung down over to Eren. She landed on the titan's back, off to one side on the shoulder.

"Mikasa!" Hanji shouted. "Wait a minute!"

Hanji grew cold for a moment and realized that the sun had been covered by a few clouds. It was fairly dark now.

Levi too swung down and joined Mikasa on Eren's back. "He's not responding. It's over."

With fascination, Hanji watched as Levi lined up his swords and cut Eren out of the titan. He was more attached to it than before – his face was hardly visible. Now steam was rising up out of the corpse. Mikasa stood by Eren's head, pulling him out while Levi finished the cuts.

Then Hanji realized something. Eren had been eagle-spread inside the titan, but Levi had cut him out as if he were just a little larger than the weak spot: a 10cm by 1m rectangle.

"You cut off his arms and legs!

SnKSnKSnKSnKSnKSnK

"_Eren_…"

Mikasa's voice?

"_Go get Hanji and Levi. He's waking up_."

"_Eren, can you hear me?_..."

Eren blinked slowly as he woke up. He turned to see who was around, and found himself with Levi, Hanji, Mikasa, and Armin.

"Can you hear me now?" Armin asked.

Eren nodded a little.

"How are you feeling?"

Eren swallowed. "Not too good. I feel tired." He shifted, as if to put a hand to his head. But nothing happened. It felt like something was – off.

The blonde by his bed fidgeted. "That's okay. Just stay there, okay? Don't try to sit up. What do you remember?"

Struggling to remember, Eren came up with only a few things from before the experiments started. But his body – what was going on?

Hanji nodded at Eren's amnesia, then explained what happened.

"…and then you produced a 10-meter class titan and failed to respond, so Levi cut you out."

Levi nodded once and looked away. "My bad."

Eren blinked and furrowed his eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Armin put a hand on Eren's shoulder – a strange gesture, Eren thought. Normally holding his hand or putting a hand on his arm would suffice. Before the walls fell, sometimes when Eren was sick Armin would do that.

Mikasa was as blunt as ever. "He cut off your arms and legs."

Eren blinked, processing this information. He tried to sit up, but without his legs as a counterweight, all he did was curl up a little bit. Twisting, he tried to use his nonexistent arms to lift himself up. Instead, Armin sat down beside him, lifted him up, and propped Eren against his own body.

"What the hell?!"

Levi shrugged. "I didn't realize you were spread out in the titan form. I just cut around the weak point."

To Eren's relief, he wasn't alone in his dissatisfaction with Levi's response. Mikasa also seemed displeased, if her dagger-glares pointed at Levi indicated anything.

Levi looked off to one side. "Like I said, my bad."

Eren took a moment to scowl before checking himself out. His arms were cut off evenly, about halfway between his elbow and shoulders. His legs only had stumps about two fists long.

Then he craned his neck around to look at Armin, who was right behind him. "Thanks, by the way. For helping me…" It felt weird to admit that he needed help even to sit up.

Armin shrugged, and Eren could feel himself tip away a little because of the movement. "It's the least I can do. It looks like I'll be doing more than that, though."

Confused, Eren asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, uh, you have no hands or feet."

"So? They'll grow back sometime, right?"

Armin looked visibly uncomfortable. "It's nighttime."

"And?"

Hanji took over. "From previous experiments, we know that titans don't regenerate without sunlight. We cut off the arm of one of them once, in the middle of the night. It only regrew a few hours after the sun came up.

"It was cloudy when you were cut out of the titan. You regenerated fairly quickly for about an hour, and then the smoke coming out of your missing limbs slowed down significantly.

"In your case, however, we're not so sure. Armin said that you had all your severed limbs back after you became a titan. So there is a possibility that you could get your limbs back simply by becoming a titan."

Eren jumped on that. "All right, let's go!"

SnKSnKSnKSnKSnKSnK

It didn't work.

Mikasa sighed as she watched Eren flounder about on the ground. It was dark out, and only she and the others who had been awake when Eren woke up were outside. The others were inside, asleep.

Finally, he managed to bite down on one of his stumps and rip off a chunk of flesh. A flash of light later, and there was a half-formed 3 meter class titan in front of them. It looked a small version of Eren's titan, but its limbs were unusually skinny – no more than the width of Mikasa's own arms.

It might as well have had no arms. The limbs flopped about uselessly.

"Eren?" Hanji called. "Can you hear me?"

The titan was lying on its back. It turned to look at her, and it let out a pitiful cry and nodded. Mikasa doubted if she'd ever heard such a sound out of a titan before.

"Can you stand?" Hanji called.

The titan shifted its stick-like limbs around, scrabbling to stand. But it didn't seem to be able to.

Levi snorted. "Get him out. See if he has his limbs."

Mikasa cringed as Hanji grinned deviously. "Eren?" she asked. "Can you turn over?"

It twisted, using its stomach muscles to wrench itself over. With a grunt, it landed face-down on its stomach.

Hanji leapt up on Eren's titan's back, just around where Eren would be. "Come out, Eren."

Eren's titan grunted and shifted, but nothing happened. It lay there on its stomach. Then it let out another sound – almost a whimper.

Mikasa couldn't see what was going on, so she hopped up next to Hanji. Levi and Armin stayed on the ground.

"Are you stuck?" Hanji asked, surprise evident in her tone. "Does not having limbs mean you don't have the leverage to pull yourself out?"

The titan nodded.

Mikasa felt a bead of sweat trickle down her neck in nervousness. Hanji was grinning evilly. "Let me help you," she said, and Mikasa flinched as Hanji cut off the head of the titan. Its neck was only about as large as a human torso and came off easily. The neck started smoking a tiny bit, but it was still dark out and if Hanji were right, it wouldn't be able to grow back.

It was a little disgusting how good and excited Hanji was at dissecting the titan. Tendons or muscle – something fleshy, anyway – connected to all parts of Eren, and Hanji was careful to cut away at them slowly. They seemed to bleed before evaporating as if they'd never existed at all. Mikasa held up Eren's body as Hanji cut away to reveal –

No arms.

No legs.

Just the stumps from before.

Eren himself seemed exhausted, but he was still conscious. "Fuck…"

"You'll be fine tomorrow," Hanji reassured him. "But for now, why don't we have you go to bed?"

SnKSnKSnKSnKSnKSnK

It rained the next day.

Once he was awake, Eren noticed the weather. He asked the other two people in the room, "No sun?" Armin nodded, confirming Eren's suspicions. "Fuck." Mikasa was there too, but no one else was in the room.

"I…" Eren trailed off. Armin could guess exactly what Eren was about to say based off of the blush blossoming up his neck.

"…need the toilet?" Armin finished for him. Levi had ordered him to take care of his friend until his limbs could grow back. This was a part of it, he supposed.

Eren was bright red then. "Yeah…"

Mikasa stood and left.

SnKSnKSnKSnKSnKSnK

"Did Armin help you with _that_?" Jean asked.

"_FUCK no_," Eren snapped.

Connie looked between the three of them. "What?"

SnKSnKSnKSnKSnKSnK

"Eren, you have to eat," Mikasa said plainly.

"I know! It's just…fuck…" Eren trailed off.

Mikasa didn't seemed bothered by the situation at all, which only served to irk Eren even more. She held up the spoon with stew in it. "Open your mouth." When Eren didn't, she added, "Open it, or else I'll start treating you like a baby."

Eren opened his mouth after a moment. At least they were letting him eat in his room.

SnKSnKSnKSnKSnKSnK

In the middle of the night, someone came into Eren's room and seized him, covering his mouth.

"F-Mmph!"

"Sh, it's me." Levi?!

"Sasha and Connie spotted people coming our way. We need to hide."

SnKSnKSnKSnKSnKSnK

Eren figured out that he could waddle on the stumps of his legs by twisting his upper body. It wasn't walking, and whoever was with him had to walk very, very slowly. But at least he didn't have to be carried around anymore.

Then he tripped and fell face first. "Fuck!"

"E-Eren!" Armin cried, crouching down by where he lay on the stone. "Please, just let me carry you."

Eren turned his head to face Armin, revealing a bruised chin. "It's not like I could stop you if you tried to."

Armin sighed. "I know, I know. But it would feel wrong to if you didn't want me to. I know Mikasa does, but…"

Eren studied him for a moment longer. Then he sighed. "Okay."

Armin frowned sorrowfully. "Sorry." Then he

SnKSnKSnKSnKSnKSnK

"You're filthy," Levi deadpanned.

Eren looked at Armin and Mikasa. Levi had just come to check on him.

Armin stammered out, "But sir, I just helped Eren take a bath."

Levi scowled. "Like hell you did. Did you even look behind his ears?" Armin was stunned into silence. "We can talk about your 'clean' standards later. I'll do it myself, since no one else seems to have any idea what 'clean' means. Fucking brats."

Eren shot Armin a look that said, "I fucking told you so," before Levi manhandled him out of the room.

SnKSnKSnKSnKSnKSnK

Of course, it was cloudy the next day. At least there was a little light. Hanji took him outside.

Hanji nodded once, then grinned. "Mind if I strip you?" She paused, considering her phrasing. "I mean, more sun expose, even with clouds, is bound to speed up the regenerating process."

Eren closed his eyes, trying to keep a passive face despite his inner humiliation. "Thanks."

After Hanji finished taking off everything but his underwear, she asked, "If you had to pick a limb to grow back first, which would you pick?"

Eren didn't even hesitate to answer from where he lay in the grass. "Right arm."

"Why?"

Eren opened his eyes and glared at her. "Because it's handy."

SnKSnKSnKSnKSnKSnK

In the end, he managed to concentrate his regeneration on his right arm. But there wasn't enough sun and too much cloud for him to fully regenerate.

"Fucking weather," Eren muttered. He looked up at the sky and cursed whoever decided it had to be not-sunny for a few days.

SnKSnKSnKSnKSnKSnK

AN: THE END!

I know that amputation is not a topic to be made light of in reality. It's only amusing here because we know Eren will grow back his limbs. I hope I didn't offend anyone.


End file.
